


In Deep With the Devil

by Shaddyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Threats of Violence, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: In the wrong place at the wrong time, Draco stumbles onto an undercover op and finds himself handcuffed to Harry - and on the run.





	In Deep With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [Trope-Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/): _**handcuffs**_
> 
> SO MUCH THANKS TO:  
> [Smallhobbit](https://smallhobbit.dreamwidth.org/) for the britpick – she is most awesome!  
> [Neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/) for the MOST AMAZING HEAVY DUTY BETA! Guys, she totally kicked butt and took names and pointed out the 743 times I wrote in a passive voice and was redundant and need to think about who was speaking… I think I wrote a really decent fic, but she tightened the screws and stripped off the crap and made it all sleek and sexy.

As afternoons went, Draco thought, this one was about as fucked up as it was possible to be. 

Draco glared at the back of Potter's head as Potter glanced back the way they had come, but all was quiet. 

"Ok, I think we're clear," Potter said and grasped Draco's arm, manhandling him until he had Draco shoved up against the wall in a recessed spot between two skips. It was smelly, but it was in the shadow and afforded a measure of cover. On the other hand, he was rather pissed about the way Potter was pushing him around.

"Don't touch me, you arsehole!" Draco shoved him away with a snarl, causing Harry to stumble. Unfortunately for Draco, that action only served to pull him off balance and send him careening into Harry. They tripped over one another and both struggled not to go sprawling in the filthy alley.

Before Draco could fully regain his footing, Harry spun him around and pinned him to the wall between the skips.

"Would you settle down for just one minute?" he hissed, but Draco ignored him, squirming and twisting in his grasp. It was no contest, really – Harry was stronger and had a lot more experience in an actual fight.

Draco finally stopped struggling and glared at Harry mutinously. "Let me go!"

"Could you please stop being a prat long enough for us to get these off?" Harry demanded, yanking his wrist up in front of Draco's face. Both stared at the slender metal bracelets currently binding them together by a few dull grey links of chain. "I don't like this any more than you do," he continued, grinding the words out between clenched teeth, "But if you don't stop fighting with me, we'll end up in a muggle jail – or worse."

Draco went pale; his eyes locked on Harry's. "I – I will _not_ go to a muggle jail, Potter!" he hissed, horrific scenarios of muggle prisons dancing through his imagination. "I'll die first!"

Harry took a half-step back, still not releasing his grip where he had Draco's other wrist pinned to the wall, but lowering their arms that were bound together.

"Hey," he said dropping his voice and leaning in to peer into Draco's eyes over the rims of his glasses. "C'mon now, Malfoy. There'll be no dying or jail today, yeah?"

Draco focused on slowing his breathing until the panic started to recede, then gave Potter a stiff nod. "Ok, good," Potter nodded back at him approvingly. "Now, come on. You're the cunning Slytherin. Figure us a way out of these."

Draco took a deep breath and then turned his attention to the device that bound them together. After a moment, he looked up to where his wrist was still pinned, his eyes cutting over to Harry. "If I may have my hand back, Potter?"

One side of Harry's mouth curled into a smile as he released Draco and took another step back, giving him some room to move.

Draco studied the metal band around his own wrist and then the one around Harry's. He noticed a tiny opening on the flat part where the chain connected them. "So there's the keyhole," he said with a frown, before patting at his pockets with his free hand. "It's an odd shape, and I've nothing on me that we can use to pick it." He glanced sideways at Harry. "You have anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Fresh out of lock picks, or I'd have already taken care of this."

Draco started looking around them for anything that might fit the bill. There were the skips – but he refused to even consider hunting through something that smelled so hideous – and some scattered trash, but nothing that looked like it would meet their needs. He slumped against the wall with a sigh, running a hand through his hair and inadvertently dragging Harry's along with the motion. Harry's fingers came to rest at the open V of his collar, grazing over the skin of Draco's neck. He jerked his hand down at the touch, glancing away as colour rose in his cheeks.

"Sorry," Harry said a bit too quickly, the awkward apology hanging between them for a moment before he cleared his throat. "This would be a breeze if I had my wand," he muttered. Draco fixated on that. He went to cross his arms without thinking only to stop and lower it again with a groan of frustration when he pulled Harry's arm along again.

"Yes, about that, Potter," he asked pointedly. He set his free hand on his hip and leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he stared at Harry. "We can't go a week without the Prophet running some story about your fantastic Auror skills. And yet, the first time I run into you in years, I wind up in the middle of a fisticuffs that _I_ had nothing to do with, besieged by muggle law enforcement and _bound_ by cold iron to _you_!" He lifted his arm, shaking their bound hands to illustrate his point.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Harry rolled his eyes. "They're just handcuffs, you twat," he said, but Draco was on a roll.

"As if this isn't bad enough, you have managed to lose your _wand_! How on earth have you survived fighting against evil wizards if you can't even hold on to your wand in a fist fight with muggles?"

"Oh, piss off, Malfoy!" Harry said, but there was little heat in his tone. He grimaced, glancing down the alley both ways, shifting restlessly. "I didn’t _lose_ my wand, you tosser! I deliberately didn’t bring it with me."

"You what?" Draco yelped, scandalised. "I'm stuck with a horrible, ministry restriction on my wand for four years that won't allow me to perform something so simple as an Alohomora, literally counting down the days till I can do useful spells again and you are purposely out here without your perfectly functional wand? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I have good reasons," Harry snapped back. "I don't imagine you engage in a lot of close, personal interactions with muggle criminals, so perhaps you should shut your gob when it comes to things you know nothing about."

Draco stiffened, lifted his chin and sneered. "What I do know is that I've just had to run through multiple disgusting back alleys, trying not to trip over all manner of rubbish, because muggle Aurors were chasing you!" He shifted his gaze back to their joined hands. "Why did you start a fight in that pub when you saw me? And, more importantly, why the bloody _fuck_ did you slap this thing on me after that muggle put it on you?" He looked back up at Harry, anger, fear and confusion warring on his features.

“Look,” Harry said, then heaving out a weighty sigh. "I understand it's confusing, and I know you probably won't believe me, but I actually did it to protect you."

Draco blinked. His mouth drew into a thin line when he realized Harry wasn't about to offer more. "Explain, Potter."

Harry gave him an apologetic look. "It’s classified, Malfoy. Ongoing Auror investigation, you know. Undercover and not for public consumption. I can’t tell you."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You can't… you can't _tell_ me?" His mouth tightened again, his glittering eyes menacing slits glaring back at Harry. "Not sure you’ve noticed, Potter, but I am now in the middle of your so-called classified investigation! Completely against my will!" He jabbed a finger into Harry's chest to emphasise his point. "Not to mention quite literally bound to you with no way to escape, so you bloody well better start giving me some answers right here and now, or by Merlin, I will find all manner of ways to make your pathetic life miserable!"

Harry absently rubbed at the spot on his chest as he stared at Draco. After a long moment, he began to chuckle. "Only you, Malfoy," he said quietly, shaking his head. "You have the worst bloody timing. Of all the places in Muggle London, you just had to show up here."

Draco bristled. "Blaise and I come here sometimes," he said, suddenly on the defensive. "It's nice to go someplace where people don't know who you are, or spit at you for being a former Death Eater. I didn't realise I was required to check with you about where I go for a pint after work."

Harry winced at that. "Of course you're not," he said. "Unfortunately, you managed to walk in on an undercover operation that I've been working on for months and you almost blew my cover."

"What? I did no such thing!" Draco denied vehemently.

One corner of Harry's mouth pulled up into a reluctant smile. "Yeah, you did," he said with a rueful laugh. "You walked in just as we were about to start discussing business, and the look on your face when you saw me – well, Higgs spotted you right off, same time as I did, and I saw you open your mouth." He held up a finger, shaking it at Draco before he could reply. "Oh, don't even try telling me you weren't about to call out, 'Potter, what the bloody fuck are you doing here,' or some such?"

Draco was loath to admit it, but Harry was right. He'd been caught off guard, annoyed to see Potter in what he considered his pub. He probably would have said something very much to that affect.

"If I'd known this case was going to get so convoluted…" Harry was shaking his head. "I often put on a glamour for things that go long term, or where I'm likely to be recognised, but this was supposed to be wrapping up as soon as I got what I needed out of Higgs, which I was hoping would have been tonight." He let out a sigh. "I thought it would be fine this far out of Wizarding London, and then you show up. So that bit's on me."

"So much for constant vigilance, hmm?" Draco tossed out with a smirk and Harry flipped two fingers at him. "Alright, so you start a fight with the bloke at the next table so that I don’t blow your cover. I'll buy that, but that still doesn't explain why you did this," he said holding up his wrist.

"If I'd let the fuzz take me in and left you there, Higgs would have been all over you the minute-"

Draco cut him off. "Fuzz?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Harry huffed in exasperation. "Muggle slang. The police," he explained. "Anyway, he would have started asking you questions that you wouldn't have been able to answer." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his face serious. "These are very bad people, Malfoy, and they don't like unknowns."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "And I'm… an unknown?"

"That you are," Harry said. "Joe Higgs is highly suspicious and quite unpredictable. If you'd called me Potter, it could have blown the op right there." He glanced down the alleyway, making sure they were still in the clear before going on. "If Higgs decided that I was a mole, he might have let you alone and come after me, or he might have decided to slit your throat as a message. I couldn't take that chance."

Draco swallowed. "Lovely people you're associating with," he said, taking a nervous glance up and down the alley himself.

"Yeah, they're not my favourites," Harry said, shaking his head.

"So… why won't he be suspicious of you randomly punching some bloke and causing a scene?" Draco cocked his head to one side. "He won't think that's a little weird and excessive?"

"No," Harry replied, avoiding Draco's eyes. "I've cultivated a bit of a… well, reputation, shall we say." He lifted his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

Draco remembered that movement from school, the times he'd seen Harry in trouble and get dressed down, he would fidget like that. Draco suddenly realised that Harry was embarrassed, and despite the seriousness of the situation, he found himself smirking. "Oh, do tell, Potter."

"I've led them to believe I'm a bit of a hot-head," Harry said, glancing down the alley again, pink staining his cheeks.

"You've always been a bit of a hot-head," Draco snorted. "How is this any different?"

"Let's just say, I've made a point of acting quite impulsively in a wide variety of ways, so me picking a fight wouldn't have been at all out of character to him." Harry finally looked at Draco and let out a heavy sigh. "But Higgs is very observant, and he didn’t miss the fact that you recognised me. He would have asked you to join us; believe me, there’s no way that that would have ended well."

Draco's earlier amusement evaporated as he pictured how he would have reacted to some stranger with Potter inviting him to sit with them in the pub. "No, I don’t imagine it would have," he agreed.

"We can't afford to stay here any longer," Harry said, obviously done with the conversation. "We've got to get out of these before either Higgs' men or the police happen upon us. There's an MLE safe house about eight blocks from here – that’s where I left my wand. We'll get out of these cuffs and you can floo home from there. Once you’re safely out of the way, I can arrange another meeting with Higgs and make up whatever story I want about why I dragged you off."

Harry jerked his head to one side, indicating Draco should follow him down the alley. As they walked, Harry gave him a stern look. "And you have to stay out of muggle London until this is resolved."

Draco nodded his assent as they approached the mouth of the alley.

"Last thing I need is for one of his men to get hold of you after the tale I'm going to spin," Harry muttered as he glanced around the edge of the wall, making sure it was clear of police and criminal alike.

Draco was shocked to a standstill when Harry grabbed his hand as they stepped out of from the protection of the alley. "Don't stop," Harry whispered, gripping tightly and tugging to keep him moving. He pulled Draco along at a brisk pace, calmly weaving them around the muggles on the sidewalk. They looked, to all the world, like a couple out for a casual stroll.

In an effort to distract himself from the hand currently holding his own, Draco turned over Harry's last comment in his mind. "What did you mean by that?" he asked.

"What?" Harry glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to the street.

"The _tale you're going to spin_ ," he said, watching Harry's face. And that flush of pink was back, just much fainter this time. "Why would that make it worse? I don't want you to go and make up something that would make things worse if I was unfortunate enough to run into these…people again."

Draco waited impatiently for an answer. Just as he was about to demand a response, Harry replied.

"Part of my… reputation," he began slowly, clearly choosing his words with care, "is that I'm very jealous." He paused as they reached the end of the street and casually peeked around it. Confirming it was safe, he pulled Draco around the corner, smiling at the young couple with a pushchair coming toward them. He waited till they were well past to continue.

"It would not be the first time that 'Jimmy' – which is how Higgs knows me – flew into a jealous rage over a lover." Harry shrugged one shoulder. "Seems the best story, as it would explain why I handcuffed you to me and dragged you out of the pub against your will."

Draco felt a tingle of heat crawl up his neck and face and knew he was flushing all the way up to his hairline. "Your _lover_?"

"It's just a cover story, Malfoy," Harry said gruffly.

"I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not."

Draco shot him a sidelong glance. "Well, wouldn’t that make the male lover story a bit difficult to carry off then-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Harry interrupted, rolling his eyes. "If you must know, I'm bi actually, not that it really matters since 'Jimmy' is gay and I'm playing a role here-"

"Well pardon me for trying to understand exactly how this convoluted story of yours is supposed to-"

"You don't _have_ to understand! You're a civilian, I'm getting you to safety and then you're going to forget all about-"

Draco came to a sudden halt, jerking Harry around to face him, leaning in close. "Oh, no. I was wondering why you didn't fight more about telling me the _classified_ details!" he said, anger evident in his tone. "You are _not_ going to Obliviate me!"

Harry glared back at him. "It is standard procedure when something like this happens!" he snapped as he manoeuvered Draco out from the middle of the sidewalk and pushed him up against the front of a hardware store, far enough from the entrance to give them a little privacy. He wrapped his free arm up around Draco's shoulders and pulled him close as if in a lover's embrace. "Look, it's not personal, Malfoy," he said, keeping his voice low. "It'll just be the bit about Higgs and a mild compulsion to stay out of Muggle London 'til this is over. It's all completely legal, before you ask, and you would not be the first wizard I've had to Obliviate over a case like this."

Draco's face twisted bitterly. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, I suppose not," he admitted. "But that's what's going to happen. It’s what has to happen."

"Well, there must be something else," Draco protested. "Wait! What if I took an oath, promising not to talk about it? A binding oath?"

Harry pulled away, frowning. "That's more dangerous that being Obliviated."

"And exactly how, pray tell, do you figure that?"

"Besides the obvious security reasons for it, Obliviation protects you. Let's say that, somehow, you did run into Higgs again. If he were to ask how you know Jimmy from the pub, you can honestly tell him that you have no idea who he's talking about. As far as you would remember, you were never in any pub today and you don't know any Jimmy. But if you made an oath, you'd still remember, you just wouldn't be able to talk about it, and that would be obvious to someone like Higgs."

"But that makes absolutely no sense!" Draco argued. "You just finished saying you were going to make up some story about me! He'd think I was lying for sure!"

"Look, he saw you once, for all of thirty seconds from across a pub, right before a fight broke out," Harry countered. "It's not very likely he would recognise you if he saw you again, but even if he did, being Obliviated is still the best protection. You wouldn't know what he was talking about and he would think he'd made a mistake." Harry looked grim. "You never were a good liar, Malfoy. If Higgs thought you were lying to him, he'd try to beat the truth out of you, and when he couldn't do that, he’d just get angry. He makes things very unpleasant for people he's angry with."

Draco paled, but continued to press his point. "Well, you said he was unpredictable! What if he decided he was right about me and that I was lying even after you Obliviated me? Then I'd be beaten up and I wouldn't even know why. If there's a chance I might be attacked, I'd at least want to know why!"

"There's no point in discussing this further," Harry replied, scowling at him in annoyance. "It's _not_ going happen because _you're_ going to stay away from Muggle London, so there's no danger that you'll run into him." He stepped back from Draco and dropped his arm. "However, right now, I need to get you to the safe house before this entire conversation becomes a moot point." He motioned down the street behind them with a jerk of his head.

Draco glanced in that direction and saw two police officers headed in their direction. "Fine," he said, giving Harry a sideways look as the two of them started back down the street. "But don't think for a moment this discussion is over."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


They managed to get another two blocks and were almost to the end of the street when their luck ran out. A sleek, black limo darted across several lanes of traffic to pull over to the curb lanes and screeched to a halt several car lengths ahead of them. Harry tensed, his hand convulsively tightening in Draco's.

"Fucking hell," he swore and Draco looked at him sharply.

"Give me your wand," Harry whispered fiercely. "Now! I don't have time to explain!"

Draco hesitated a moment, then handed it over. It may have been restricted to only spells the ministry deemed harmless, but it was the only protection he had and without it, he was entirely helpless.

Harry waved his fingers over it, frowned slightly and then did it again. "Damn it," he muttered, then made a different motion, flicking his wrist. To Draco's surprise, the wand wavered before transfiguring into a pencil. "The restriction is too high to override, but at least I could disguise it," Harry whispered as he handed it back, staring at Draco intently. "Things are about to get very dangerous," he said as Draco slipped the wand back into his pocket, "and I need you to trust me. Can you do that? Can you follow my lead, even when it gets bad? Because it's going to get very, very bad."

Draco gave him the tiniest nod, wary of full on commitment because, trusting Potter… and then they were out of time. The two men he recognised from the pub quickly exited the vehicle and approached them. When he glanced back at Potter, his breath caught in his throat as he watched Harry's open, honest face morph into something cold and dangerous, like a slick of oil spreading to cover a pond. He realised that this was Jimmy, the impulsive, volatile criminal. The jealous lover.

"Bobby, Raj," Harry greeted them coolly.

"Mr. O'Connor," Bobby said, addressing Harry. "Mr. Higgs requests that you join him," he said, motioning to the limo.

Harry slid his cuffed arm around Draco's waist, forcing Draco's arm to twist behind him uncomfortably. Draco stumbled slightly, letting out a grunt and leaning heavily on Harry as he tried to recover his balance. He grimaced and, without thinking, opened his mouth to make a scathing comment. Before he could say a word, Harry's free hand shot up and tightly gripped his chin. Draco gasped as Harry's grip forced his head back.

"Shut it," Harry said, but this was not the same man Draco had been with since running out of that pub. Gone were the warmth and concern in his voice, replaced by casual disregard and cold amusement. The grip was cruel, and the manner was of someone accustomed to being obeyed without question. Draco was exceedingly familiar with that tone and behaviour after living in a house full of Death Eaters. "Not interested in anything that's passin' through those lips." One side of Harry's mouth curled up into a sneer as he ran his thumb back and forth over Draco's bottom lip. "Unless, of course, I put it there," he said, staring at Draco's mouth, running his tongue lightly over his own lips before slowly pushing his thumb into Draco's mouth.

Draco shivered, mind whirling and completely overwhelmed as Harry's thumb slid over his bottom teeth to rest on his tongue. Not only was he utterly terrified at the danger they were in, his being manhandled by Harry was disturbingly hot. Adding insult to injury, he felt himself starting to react, a warm frisson of arousal pooling in his belly, and he was mortified when he let out an involuntary whimper.

"Get in the fucking car, Jimmy," called a voice from the open window, irritation evident. Harry let go of Draco's chin and Draco let his head fall forward, drawing in deep shuddering breaths.

"Coming, Joe," Harry answered with a chuckle, herding Draco toward the vehicle. Raj opened the door, but before they could climb in, Raj made a motion for them to stop. Draco was confused until Harry lifted his arms and let out a longsuffering sigh.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed. "I gave you my piece back at the pub," he complained as Bobby thoroughly patted him down, checking pockets and cuffs as well.

"Protocol, Mr. O'Connor," Bobby answered from where he stood, glaring at any passers-by who showed any curiosity about what was going on while Raj checked him over.

"Clear," Raj said, then turned to Draco. Draco just stared back at him for a moment.

"Lucas!" Harry snapped at him, yanking his attached arm up sharply. "Lift your arms! I'd like to get home sometime tonight."

Draco silently copied Harry's motion, holding his arms up and out from his body, and Raj efficiently patted him down. He felt a jolt of fear when the man found his transfigured wand and pulled it out, but he just studied it carefully, turning it over in his hands several times before returning it to Draco. Raj stepped clear of the door and Harry crawled in, leaving Draco no option but to climb in after him. Raj closed the door behind them and then got in the front with Bobby.

Draco settled back into the surprisingly comfortable leather seats – he took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship – and then cautiously looked up. Seated across from them was the same man he'd first spotted Harry talking to in the pub. Average looking bloke, brown hair, a little silver at the temples – but his eyes were sharp. Draco forced himself not to squirm as Higgs studied him. He had an air about him that Draco recognised. He was a man who was used to being underestimated and liked it that way, and his gaze didn’t miss a thing. He seemed to be calculating the best way to utilise every opportunity. That one would have been a Slytherin if he hadn't been a muggle.

Harry thrust their wrists forward. "Help a bloke out?" he demanded, annoyance ringing in his voice.

Higgs stared at him. "I've half a mind to just leave you chained up and let you twist," he said, mouth screwed up in a sour expression. He tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow at Draco. "I assume _this_ is why you destroyed half the pub, shit kicked several of London's Finest and proceeded to fuck off in the middle of our rather important business meeting?"

Harry chuckled. "Lucas is the perfect reason to fuck off in the middle of anything," he said, giving Draco a lingering once over that left him blushing from the heat of it. "And perfect to fuck."

Draco recoiled in anger, unable to supress his reaction and Higgs smirked at him. "Oh, he's got some spirit in him, then. No wonder you like him."

Harry let out and exasperated huff, jiggling his hand again. "Joe. The fucking. Handcuffs."

Higgs rolled his eyes. "Raj," he called.

Raj reached back to hand a set of keys through the privacy screen and Harry snatched them with his free hand. "Christ almighty, it's about time!" he said as he slipped in the key and finally the cuffs fell off.

Snatching his hand away, Draco gave a sigh of relief, rubbing the reddened skin with his other hand. He barely had time to appreciate being free before Harry grabbed him and dragged him across the seat and onto his lap.

"The fuck!" Draco squawked with indignation, his hands automatically clutching at Harry's shoulders for balance. Their eyes locked as Harry slid his arms around Draco, pulling him close.

"I've missed you," Harry said, eyes as intense as his voice. "Now that you're not chained to me anymore, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Draco swallowed and nodded. Harry gave him a tiny smile and then arranged Draco so he sat across his lap, tucked against his side with Harry's arm wrapped possessively around him. He pressed Draco's head against his shoulder as he casually ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

Higgs tapped his fingers on his knee, clearly annoyed. "If you're quite done?" he said impatiently, earning a casual two finger salute from Harry. "As _touching_ as your little reunion here is, we were discussing important business." He gave Draco a once over. "And while I see the appeal, this is rather time sensitive. I shall be displeased if I lose my investment over this... dalliance."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Harry said, trailing his fingers up Draco's chest to trace the outline of his collar on the bare skin on his neck. Draco tried to slap him away, mortified at being so objectified, but Harry just grabbed his fingers and twisted them tightly, making him gasp in pain. The hand carding through his hair suddenly fisted, yanking his head back so that he was staring up at Harry. The foreboding expression made him freeze.

"Don't," Harry growled at him as he forced Draco's hand back down and laid his arm across his torso. "Leave it there," he said before picking up where he'd left off, fingers wandering from Draco's collar to trace a path up his neck and along his chin.

"We can talk numbers after I get Lucas home." Harry resumed his conversation with Higgs as if nothing had happened. "Once I have him safely tucked away and know he won't be wandering off–"

Harry grabbed his chin again, more gently this time, and forced Draco to look into his eyes. "And you are going to stay put this time, aren’t you love?" Harry asked, his voice laced with warning and the promise of violence.

Draco's face burned; he was torn between the desire to yell at Potter for taking these liberties and the knowledge he needed to play along if he wanted to stay alive. He drew a shaky breath and nodded.

Harry's mouth turned up in a lascivious grin. He gently traced the outline of Draco's lips with his thumb before releasing his chin to allow his fingers to glide over Draco's cheek, coming to rest curled gently around the side of his throat. "Then we can take care of our business. We're not far from Camden. I'm about fifteen minutes from here, so if I can just get you to swing by–"

"I'm not your bleeding taxi service," Higgs interrupted as he looked out the window. "You've already wasted half my day, and I'm none too pleased. We're going back to mine and hammering out the details now," he said in a tone that brooked no further discussion. Before Harry could voice an objection, Higgs cut him off. "Jimmy, if you're worried he's going to run off unless you lock him up, you've done a piss poor job of explaining his position," Higgs said, turning back to face them. His face was emotionless, and Draco shivered under his gaze. "Perhaps you've been too soft. If you like, Bobby can have a talk with him. I assure you, he'll never stray again." He smiled slightly. "Of course, he'd probably walk with a limp for the rest of his life. Still, be worth it if it saves you the annoyance of worrying."

Harry stiffened, leaning forward to glare at Higgs. "Bobby touches him over my dead fucking body!" he snapped, his hands tightening on Draco. The sharp pull in his hair and pressure on his throat helped to ground Draco against the spike of terror elicited by Higgs' words.

"No need to get so tetchy," Higgs said mildly, looking somewhat put out. "I was just trying to be helpful. In any case, the country house is secure. You can get him squared away there and we can finish up."

Draco felt the tension in Harry's body beneath him, but his face only showed the irritation of someone putting up with a minor inconvenience.

"Fine then," Harry agreed, making a show of relaxing back into his seat. "Just so long as you know that if any of your men touch him, I'll gut them."

"Yes, yes, he's your property, whatever," Higgs shrugged and waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "As I started to tell you earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted, Baines did a remarkable job acquiring the children. We sent the recording to my man in the FCO and he has wisely chosen to comply with our requests."

Harry let out a sigh. "Joe, can't we talk about this later?"

"I'm just saying, he's incredibly efficient. I really should introduce you, networking is important in our line of business." He shook his head. "They kept evading my previous contractor like bloody magic, but he's got all three in one afternoon, very little fuss. Only had to break one arm to get the rest to fall in line."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Joe!" Harry cut Higgs off. "Not in front of him!"

Higgs' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you telling me we can't trust your little fuck toy? Because I don't care how pretty he is, if he has loose lips, I'll put a bullet in him right here and now."

"Christ, you're a paranoid bastard," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "He's a bit squeamish. You'd best not get into discussing any particulars of Baines’ work if you don't want vomit in your car."

"If he sicks up in my car, I'll make him lick it up," Higgs returned, deadly serious then he snorted dismissively. "Doesn't seem like a good fit for you, Jimmy. How on earth did you end up with someone so delicate?"

Draco watched as Higgs' hand strayed down to his hip where his suit jacket hung open, revealing a pistol in a holster at his side.

"That's rather a long story," Harry replied. "Suffice it to say, his father worked for an absolute arsehole who tried to recruit him when we were teenagers. He was supposed to kill one of the old man's rivals to prove his loyalty and wussed out at the last minute."

Draco's eyes flew wide as he whipped his head around to stare up at Harry. Harry looked down at him, face impassive. "Isn't that right, love? You never did have much of a stomach for real bloodshed." Harry looked back at Higgs. "He was positively green when a colleague of mine carved a little message in someone's arm right in front of him."

Higgs gave him a smile full of teeth. "That's an interesting way to make your point."

"Clever," Harry said, smirking back at him. "In any case, _my_ point is, if you insist we go to yours, then let's wait till we get there, yeah?"

Higgs' gaze fixed on Draco for a long, uncomfortable moment before he looked back up at Harry. "If we must." 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Draco, reeling, felt utterly betrayed. He had sat, stunned, through the rest of the ride as Harry spoke with Higgs about inconsequential matters, all the while casually running his fingers through Draco's hair, touching his face and chest the way one might absentmindedly pet a kneazle.

After he got over the initial shock of it, he understood the logic behind Harry's decision to refer to his failed attempt on Dumbledore's life. It gave them a shared history they didn't have to lie about, but that didn't make the sting any less. He may not have wanted to kill the old man, but the failure had all been twisted up with his desire to please his father and save his family, and the memory of the botched attempt and consequent shaming still burned. Having it so nonchalantly rubbed in his face was like pouring dittany in an open wound.

"Might as well go and make yourselves comfortable." Higgs dismissed them with a wave as they entered the house, directing them to follow Raj. "I'm a mite peckish. I'll have Anna bring up tea and we'll meet in the den at half seven." Higgs looked at Draco again then raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Besides, I am sure that you would appreciate a chance to freshen up and… reacquaint yourselves," he concluded with a smirk.

Harry's arm, already wrapped around Draco, tightened on his waist. "Let's make that eight instead," Harry said with a laugh that wasn't like anything Draco had ever heard before. It was hot and dirty and full of dark promise. "I like to take my time."

Draco walked along beside Harry as Raj escorted them to their suite. After pointing out the amenities, Raj nodded politely and exited the room. Draco heard the click of tumblers locking as Raj closed the door behind him, then rounded on Harry, shoving him away hard.

"You just fucking had to-"

He never got to finish his sentence before Harry backhanded him, sending him sprawling onto the bed. He landed on his back, stunned, and didn't even try to move. Lifting his hand to his throbbing cheek, Draco stared up at Harry with confusion and no little bit of fear.

Harry stalked toward him, his every movement predatory as he crawled up onto the bed and covered Draco's body with his own. Draco turned his face away, furious when he felt the sharp sting of tears pricking at his eyes. He would not show weakness. He would not cry in front of Potter again. He would not.

"I'm so, very sorry." Harry's voice was low, barely audible as his lips brushed Draco's ear before gently kissing the skin just below it. "We both have to stay in character for now," he murmured while dropping more kisses on Draco's neck. "I've stayed here on more than one occasion and Higgs has made it very clear that nothing happens in his home he doesn’t know about. He's a rather blatant voyeur."

Draco held his breath as Harry ran a hand up his chest, bringing it to rest with fingers curled lightly over his shoulder. "There's at least one video camera in every room of this suite," he said into the skin of his cheek before reaching up and turning Draco's face back to him. He touched their foreheads together. "We can't afford to slip up, he's got to believe this is real. If he thinks we're playing him, or you're not my…" Harry faltered for a moment.

"Your fuck toy?" Draco hissed quietly.

Harry took a deep breath before running his tongue over his lips again. "I'm sorry, I know this is the last thing you want to do, but I have to make this convincing." And with that, he captured Draco's mouth with his own.

After a long moment, Draco tore his mouth away, panting in confusion over the warring desires Harry was eliciting in him. He was turned on, no denying that – between the adrenaline and being manhandled, his buttons were being thoroughly pushed. Harry was certainly fit enough to catch his eye these days, and his whole dangerous bad boy persona was hotter than fuck, but Draco didn't want this. But he didn't want to die either.

"I don't want to do this," he murmured, knowing it didn't really matter what he wanted, but needing to say it.

"I know," Harry whispered into the skin of his neck, nipping a trail of little bites across his collarbone. "We don't need to have sex," he said as he lifted his hand to start undoing the buttons on Draco's shirt. "But I have to at least make you come." Draco's shirt lay open now, and Harry trailed kisses down his chest until he reached one pink nipple and latched on.

Draco gasped and convulsed, instantly rock hard. "Oh _fuck_ ," he swore as pleasure tore through and lit him up.

He could feel Harry smiling against his skin. "So that works for you then, good," Harry said and promptly trailed fingers over skin to pinch the other nipple, his breath hot against Draco's chest. "If you have to let me touch you, the least I can do is make it a pleasurable experience for you." Harry's mouth went back to teasing Draco, sucking and tonguing the little pink nub with abandon.

Draco moaned, mindlessly pressing up against Harry. Fuck, it felt good, and he was mortified knowing that he was being watched, being seen flushed and wanting under Harry fucking Potter, and it felt a little sick that instead of leaving him limp, it made it just a little bit hotter. This was decidedly not the time to be discovering new kinks about himself, but there it was.

He found his fingers threaded through Harry's hair, grasping tightly and pulling Harry against his chest. Embarrassed, Draco let go and Harry stopped what he was doing to look up at him.

"You can grab my hair," Harry said, a bit breathless, giving Draco a lascivious grin. "I like making you crazy for me," he said, voice at normal volume now, clearly putting on a show. "I want you to fall apart."

Draco swallowed and tentatively slid his fingers back into Harry's hair.

Harry's mouth mapped out a new trail, abandoning Draco's nipples to trace a meandering path over his ribs and across his belly. He stopped to pay special attention to where the hip bone jutted up past the waistline of Draco's trousers. Then Harry's fingers were there as well, slowly popping the button and lowering his fly to reveal the outline of his very hard cock, barely restrained by his pants. Draco let out another low moan when Harry grabbed the elastic waistband and pulled them down _using his teeth_ , allowing Draco's cock to spring free.

He shuddered as Harry yanked his trousers down to his mid-thigh, leaving Draco completely exposed. Laying there half-dressed somehow felt more obscene than being completely naked. Draco’s skin flushed with heat under Harry's gaze. His hand twitched toward his groin in a half-hearted attempt to cover himself.

"Mmmm, no." Harry chuckled as he grabbed the offending wrist and pinned it to the bed beside Draco's hip. "I'm enjoying looking at you," he said.

Draco lifted his head to look down at Potter where he lay between Draco's legs. He may have been playing a role, but he wasn't faking his desire, eyes dark with lust and mouth curled into a wicked grin, before licking a stripe up Draco's cock, swirling his tongue around the head then leaning in to suck lightly at the tip.

"GuuhhNNG!" Draco threw his head back, shoulders pressing into the mattress as he arched up off the bed toward Harry's mouth. Maddeningly, Harry pulled off, and Draco nearly sobbed.

"Look at me," Harry ordered, and Draco struggled to lift his head, eyes locking with Harry's over the length of his body.

"That's right, keep your eyes on me while I suck you off," he said then slid his mouth slowly over Draco's cock, holding his gaze the entire time.

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK! Huunh-AAAH!" He was babbling, watching Harry suck him, feeling Harry's hot mouth on him, being pinned to the bed, it was too much and suddenly, his entire body seized and he was coming.

Harry finally pulled off, and Draco's cock gave another half-hearted spurt as he watched Harry tilt his head back and swallow with obvious pleasure before lifting a hand to wipe away the trail of come that had escaped the corner of his mouth and suck it off his fingers.

"Gotta come," Harry muttered as he released Draco's wrist and clambered to his knees.

For a moment, Draco wondered if Potter was going to make him suck him off in return – he'd said they wouldn't have to have sex, but maybe he'd just meant he wouldn't fuck him. His eyes grew wide as he realised Potter was fumbling his pants open as he stared at Draco. He finally shoved them down far enough to get his cock out, licking his lips as his hand flew over his cock, wanking over Draco.

"Gonna come all over you," Harry muttered, eyes narrowing to slits as his breathing grew ragged. "Mark you, no one else is gonna touch you, you're _mine_!"

Harry threw back his head with a guttural cry, his body bowed by the force of his release, and Draco felt warm come splatter up his body from groin to chin. Harry slumped forward and took a moment to catch his breath, then glanced up at Draco, looking tired but sated. His gaze dropped to Draco's chest, and he leaned forward, holding himself up over Draco, bracing on one arm, trailing his fingers through the cooling mess on Draco's torso.

Draco started to squirm. "Should clean up," he said, but Harry shook his head. He scooped up some come with two fingers and held them up to Draco's mouth. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry fixed him with a look.

"Open." It wasn't a request.

Hesitantly, Draco opened his mouth and Harry slipped his come covered fingers inside. The taste was salty, sour.

"Suck."

Draco obeyed, staring back into the green eyes that pinned him in place.

"Oh fuck," Harry breathed. "You are so fucking perfect," he said, voice shaking. Then he pulled his fingers out of Draco's mouth and crashed their lips together with a groan. His arms wrapped around Draco, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, sucking on Draco's tongue as if chasing the flavour. It was possessive and all-encompassing, leaving Draco lightheaded by the intensity.

A little voice reminded him it was just an act, but Draco found his arms circling Harry in return, tasting his own sharp essence on Harry's tongue and he moaned under the onslaught, feeling utterly owned.

Finally, after what seemed both far too long and not nearly long enough, Harry pulled back. He wore a self-satisfied smirk as he looked down at Draco and let his eyes wander to the mess smeared between their bodies. "Now we need to clean up." 

Draco watched as Harry rolled off him and got to his feet, carelessly peeling his clothing off and dropping it on the floor before holding a hand out to Draco. He let Harry pull him up and strip him of his clothing, then herd him towards the en suite bathroom.

Harry kept touching him the whole way, a hand wrapped around his waist, fingers skating over his hip and curling around his abdomen, teeth nipping at his shoulder. Draco felt off balance, glancing over at Harry's face, so close to his. He usually prided himself on his ability to remain composed and unflappable, but his usual equanimity had escaped him. The frown on Potter's face confirmed that he was doing a piss poor job of protecting the façade of a satisfied lover.

"Hey, it's ok," Harry said, once again playing his role for any possible spectators. "I forgive you for leaving." He pursed his lips and gave Draco a serious look. "Just don't do it again."

Draco drew a shaky breath and forced what he hoped was a suitable penitent expression. "Yeah," he managed, nodding at Harry. "I was foolish," he said.

Harry kissed him hard and then released him as they walked into the bathroom. Draco let himself lean heavily against the large marble vanity for support as Harry walked into the huge, open concept shower and turned on the taps. Water poured from the ceiling like rain, and Draco took a moment to appreciate the decadent luxury of it. The shower comprised a full third of the room and there were marble benches built in on three sides. Harry sat down on one of them, reclining against the wall and crooked a finger at Draco. He stepped into the shower, immediately drenched in the warm water as he came to stop in front of Harry.

Harry just smirked up at him. "Climb on board," he said and patted his lap.

Draco swallowed. As if what happened already hadn't been enough, now Potter expected him to straddle him in the shower, like a complete whore? He couldn't, he just couldn't. He tensed, taking a step back when Harry's hand shot out and caught his wrist.

"It won't be too hard on your knees," he said as he tugged Draco forward, "trust me."

Draco locked eyes with Harry and suddenly he could see what he'd missed before. Harry was apprehensive too, he was just hiding it really well. Draco clenched his jaw and stepped in again, allowing Harry to guide him up until he was sitting astride Harry's lap, his knees tucked in beside Harry's hips. Draco rested his hands on Harry's shoulders for balance, staring over the top of his head.

Harry ran his hands up Draco's back, sliding them over the back of his head, forcing him to tilt his face down toward Harry until their foreheads were touching. Draco's hair hung like a wet curtain around them.

"We've only got a few more minutes in here before Joe sends one of the boys to collect us." Harry let one hand trace meandering patterns up and down Draco's back while he spoke and Draco fought desperately to stay focused. "If there ends up being any discussion about our pasts, if you get put on the spot and have to answer any questions, stick as close to the truth as possible. And… about what I said in the car -"

Draco cut him off, shaking his head. "It's fine. I understand why you said it." His lips twisted into a bitter smile. "It's not like you were wrong."

Harry's eyes were intense as he stared up into Draco's face. "I'm going to do everything I can to get us out of here safely. I'm hoping Higgs will let us leave without any fuss after he and I talk, but like I told you, he's bloody unpredictable. Whatever ends up happening, I need you to go along with it."

Draco nodded. He didn't have to like it, but it made sense. But something else was starting to bother him, and as much as part of him wanted to shy away and not think about what it meant, the things he'd heard Higgs talking about were eating away at him and he had to ask. "Potter… what is going on? Are they kidnapping children? Wizarding children? He said it was like magic – is that why you're mixed up with muggle criminals?"

Harry let out a groan and pulled Draco against him, but he could tell it wasn't the pleasurable kind. " _Please_ don't ask about this," he muttered into the skin of Draco's neck. "I _can't_ tell you, and not only that, it's safer if you don't know." He reached up to cradle Draco's face in his hands, locking their gazes. "If he thinks you’re a threat to him, no matter how much he wants 'Jimmy's' money and connections, he could just decide it's not worth the risk and kill us both. It would be an annoying inconvenience to him, but nothing more."

He closed his eyes, fingers tightening on Harry's shoulders. "I know I've been a coward in the past," Draco whispered. "And I'm quite terrified and would really like to be anywhere else than here right now, but…" he trailed off and opened his eyes again, staring helplessly at Harry. "Knowing there are three terrified kids, one with a broken arm, being held captive somewhere…" He took a shaky breath. "And I… I couldn't do anything when V-Voldemort… but maybe I – I could help you now. I could do – something."

Harry's expression grew complicated, eyes softening as a look of wonder spread across his face, then suddenly he surged up and they were kissing. Draco's arms moved to twine around Harry's shoulders, and Draco felt the cock that had been softly nestled against his own hardening with renewed interest. He moaned into Harry's mouth, the pulled free, turning his face away and gasping for breath. Harry kissed along his jawline, nipped at his neck, then nuzzled Draco's ear.

"There's a plan in place. I was meeting with Higgs to get the details sorted," he whispered as he licked around the shell of Draco's ear. "It's very sexy to know you want to help, but trust me, the Auror department will have it under control once I get them the information." As Harry nibbled down his neck, Draco shuddered and couldn't help but grind down against him as sensations overwhelmed him.

"You-you're making it impossible to focus," Draco panted. "You're stuck here right now, and – oh _Merlin_ , oh fuck!" Harry's hands had migrated to Draco's hips, pushing him down while Harry thrust against him, cocks rubbing together in earnest. "If you don't stop, oh! Oh! Salazar! Oh, don't stop, _please_ \--"

Harry didn't stop, his teeth sinking into Draco's shoulder. Draco let out a guttural cry as he came, slumping against Harry.

"Merlin, Draco, you're just so – unhhh!" Harry's fingers gripped him tightly, hips bucking erratically before he stiffened and finally spilled his release against Draco. Moments later, he relaxed into post-coital lassitude, a little glassy eyed as he grinned at Draco. "You really are amazing, and I mean that."

Draco stared back at him as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. This was a different side of Potter, one he'd never seen before. In this moment, he was unguarded, genuine and – sweet, there really was no other word for it. How very fucked up was Draco's life that he would somehow manage to stumble into the middle of a very secret Auror investigation with dangerous criminals and at the same time discovered that Harry Potter was sweet?

He was saved from having to come up with a response to Harry's pronouncement by an unexpected voice.

"Mr. Higgs sent me to escort you to the den," Raj said from the entrance to the shower. Draco started, and only Harry's quick reflexes saved him from slipping off his lap and hitting the floor.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock, Raj?" Harry boomed, glaring at Raj as he wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him in place.

Raj gazed back, unfazed, and showed no signs of leaving. Harry let out an irritated sigh then turned back to Draco and gave him a quick kiss. "C'mon love, let's rinse off and get dressed. Joe will be right annoyed if I keep him waiting." .

Draco was intensely uncomfortable as Harry helped him back to his feet, aware of the other man standing there and watching them the whole time. When Harry stood up, he deliberately interposed himself between Draco and Raj, much to Draco's relief. Harry efficiently soaped both Draco and himself down and then turned off the water once they were rinsed. He turned to face Raj, still blocking Draco from view.

"Right. Now, could you kindly fuck off so we can get dressed?"

"Mr. Higgs indicated you might become… distracted, and instructed me to remain."

Harry rolled his eyes, then wrapped an arm around Draco and aggressively marched out of the shower. He would have run right into Raj, whose eyes widened slightly as he realised Harry wasn't going to go around him and scrambled out of the way just in time.

Bemused, Draco allowed Harry to wrap him in an enormous bath sheet and then herd him back into the bedroom. After drying off, he obediently put his clothing back on as Harry handed him each item, the whole time acting like the jealous and possessive lover but really doing what he could to shield Draco from Raj's watchful eyes. It was such a small thing, but in an already terrible situation, it made him feel better.

"Thank you," he said quietly, as he did up his shirt. Harry paused in doing up his belt and looked at Draco, and gave him a very slight smile.

"If you'll come with me please, Mr. Higgs is waiting," said Raj. Harry stepped in close and slipped his arm around Draco.

"Lead on."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The den was a comfortable room, with large windows and a fireplace. Two dark leather sofas sat facing each other with a low coffee table between them. There was a large tray with an assortment of sandwiches, desserts and a pot of tea on the table. Along the interior wall was a fireplace where Higgs stood holding a brandy snifter. "Thank you for joining me."

Draco tensed against Harry. He could hear the malice in Higgs voice, couched in genteel politeness.

Harry snorted dismissively. "Oh, fuck off, Joe," he said as he pulled Draco to sit down beside him on one of the sinfully comfortable sofas. "I told you when we came in to give me till eight."

Higgs walked over to them, gesturing at the table with his glass. "Please, do help yourselves. I would like to conclude our business swiftly so that we all might be free to return to more pleasurable activities."

"Well, I'm on board with that," Harry replied and leaned in to grab a sandwich. He nudged Draco, holding it out toward his mouth. "C'mon love, have a bite." His lips curved up into a lascivious smile. "You're going to need your energy for later."

Draco took it from Harry's fingers, rolling his eyes when Harry laughed and took another one for himself. Harry finished it off in a couple of quick bites before flipping over two cups and picking up the teapot.

"If it's all the same to you, Joe," he spoke as he began to pour, "Maybe we could go and talk in your office and leave Lucas to enjoy his tea." He set the pot back down, and reached for the sugar. "I'd like to finish hammering out the details and get home tonight." Harry handed the sugar to Draco, who took it without comment as Harry added cream to his tea.

Draco felt acutely uncomfortable under the weight of Higgs' stare, and tried not to fidget as he stirred his tea. He didn't look up, just kept his eyes fixed on his tea as he raised the cup to his lips.

"That would be acceptable," Higgs said. "Baines called while you were –" he paused briefly, with one last lingering look at Draco before turning his gaze to Harry, "Indisposed. Things are progressing more rapidly than we could have hoped. Our target seems to be exceedingly co-operative and may be able to procure the items we have requested this evening."

"Really?" Harry said, getting to his feet. "That's brilliant!"

Draco snuck a glance at Harry. He was smiling and his body language implied he was delighted with the news, but Draco had spent years studying Potter at school. He recognised the tension in the way Harry held his cup and in the set of his jaw even if Higgs didn't. Whatever it was that Harry had hoped he'd be able to warn the Aurors about was obviously going to happen before he got the chance.

"Quite." Higgs nodded, swirling the liquid in his glass a few times before taking another sip. He sighed with satisfaction. "We need to discuss the buyer's list – going open market or to a select group," he said as he ushered Harry through an open door to the office just down the hall. "And it's time to think about the next target." He went to follow Harry in, but stopped on the threshold and looked back over his shoulder.

"Raj, please see to anything that Mr…" Higgs trailed off and stared at Draco.

"Black," Draco supplied.

"Anything Mr. Black might require." With that, he pulled the door shut behind him.

Draco settled back into the sofa with his cup of tea, blowing on the surface to cool it. His mind worked furiously as he struggled to remain outwardly composed, sipping the hot beverage as if he had no more important thought than deciding on what biscuit to select from the tray before him.

He considered the bits and pieces he'd overheard. There was some sort of wizarding involvement in this, given Harry's involvement and Higgs' offhand comment. It was the only thing that made sense – why else would the Aurors concern themselves in a muggle crime? He carefully selected a chocolate dipped shortbread and nibbled delicately along the edge.

So, the facts as he knew them; several children, probably wizarding, had been kidnapped and one of them had been hurt. Someone was being forced to give Higgs something for their safe return. Whatever it was, Higgs was planning to sell it for a lot of money, and planning to do at again soon if he was already talking about another target. Harry was supposed to warn the Aurors about… the kidnapping? The item being procured for Higgs? The potential buyers?

Draco lifted the cup to his lips again, focusing on presenting a calm façade as he sipped. There were too many variables at play here. He hated not knowing what was going on, being trapped and at someone else's mercy and the jittery tendrils of panic were rising. It was all crashing back in on him, the overwhelming fear from when Voldemort and the Death Eaters had freely roamed the manor and he'd felt like a prisoner in his own home, subject to torture or death at any moment on the whim of a madman. It was all boiling up just under the surface and threatening to overwhelm him, and suddenly he wanted to run, he had to move, needed to do _something_. Without really thinking about it, he set his cup down with a clatter and rose swiftly to his feet.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Black?"

Draco was yanked back into the here and now at the soft voice from behind him. He managed to keep from whirling around on the spot, and instead looked over his shoulder at the man quietly standing in the corner of the room, a book in his hand. He looked like an average bloke, but Draco was sure he was anything but. He was fairly certain that anyone on Higgs’ payroll was actually quite lethal.

He struggled to modulate his breathing, pulling in a long breath through his nose before he replied. "I'm fine," he began, then stopped. He really needed to move. "Actually, I could use the loo?"

Raj nodded and pointed down the hallway. "Walk to the end of the hall, turn left," he instructed. "It's the first door on the right."

Draco lifted an eyebrow as Raj went back to his book. "Uhm… so, I can just go? On my own? You're not coming with?"

Raj just studied him quietly. "Do you require assistance?"

Draco's eyes went wide and he shook his head. Raj gave him a thin smile. "I am sure that you can make it to the loo and back without causing any trouble, Mr. Black. Mr. Higgs does not like trouble."

Draco swallowed and nodded as he slowly turned away from Raj to head down the hall. He wanted to run, but forced himself to walk at a leisurely pace. He couldn't depend on Harry to get him out of this mess. The man was an Auror, and whatever his mission here was, it was going to come first. Draco was going to have to take care of himself.

He casually slid his hand into his pocket, fingers curling around his transfigured wand. Despite its changed appearance, it still felt like his wand, and Draco sensed the low level thrum of it interacting with his magic and awaiting his command. As he reached the end of the corridor and turned left, he tried to recall what he knew about electronic devices. Harry said Higgs was recording their every move in the house, and he knew muggle cameras were sensitive to magic. Maybe he could incapacitate them. Not a disillusionment, which he couldn't do with his wand right now anyway, but a low level burst of magical energy. The kind of thing that first years did for kicks to interfere with each other's spells.

As he pushed the door into the bathroom open, he gripped his wand tightly and muttered, " _industria distractis maxima_!" He looked up in surprise as the lights flickered, and there was a momentary buzzing noise. A few moments later, he noticed a wisp of smoke curling out and around an odd dome shaped fixture on the wall above the mirror. He raised his eyebrows as the smoke dissipated. It didn't look like any camera he'd ever seen, but fixed on the wall with full view of the room certainly seemed like the place to catch everything that might happen in there. It appeared he had a few minutes of privacy – at least until Raj came looking for him. He pulled out his wand.

He couldn't apperate. He couldn't perform any offensive spells. He couldn't effectively defend himself. He never had managed a Patronus, so he couldn't even tell anyone where he was. Draco shook his head with a wry huff of laughter. He could use a Lumos Maxima to blind an opponent long enough to get away, or an Aqua Eructo to knock them over and force them away from him, but nothing he could do would stop a bullet. And of course, there was the pesky statute to consider. He doubted that the ministry would overlook him breaking it even to save his own life – what might be a minor infraction for another wizard would likely end up as a one way ticket to Azkaban for him. First things first, then. Figure out how many people were in the house and then decide on the next step.

He lifted his pencil/wand and waved it round in a circle over his head before flicking it at the mirror. " _Coram hominibus revelare_!" For a moment nothing happened, and he was worried it wouldn't work after all, but then slowly an image began to form, like a three-dimensional map of the house floating in the air in front of him. He spotted the little ghostly figure that represented him in the bathroom near the centre of the house. Down the hall, in the den he'd just left, was a figure representing Raj, and in the room off the den, three more figures, two of whom were Harry and Higgs. He assumed the third might be Higgs’ other man, Bobby. On the other side of the house, there appeared to be someone patrolling through the rooms; there were two more figures in a small room near the back of the house. Upstairs, there were another three together in a room almost directly above him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his wand hand to his mouth, nervously tapping at his bottom lip with his knuckle. There were more people than he'd hoped, but less than he'd feared. The one patrolling was still far away, and he was pretty sure he'd make it to the entrance before Raj realized anything was amiss. The two in the little room seemed to be frantic about something, so hopefully they would stay occupied till he could get out. It was only the three upstairs that worried him.

He studied the image floating before him, trying to get a sense of what they might do, and suddenly he froze. He couldn't help but notice that the three figures were grouped very closely together in one corner of the room, as if they were frightened and Draco had the sudden, horrible conviction that these were the children that Higgs had spoken of earlier.

He squeezed his eyes closed, letting his head fall back and moaning in frustration. He was not the Auror here! It was Potter's job to be the hero, not him! "Fuck!"

As much as he wanted to get out of this house and away from this madness, he couldn't leave three innocent children – wizarding children, no less – to the mercy of muggle criminals who had absolutely no compunction about injuring or killing people who got in their way. He stared into the mirror.

"I cannot believe I am about to rush into danger like a sodding Gryffindor!" he hissed at himself, following up with a grunt of disgust before turning to leave the room. He listened for a moment, but the house was utterly silent. He quietly made his way down the hall and up the stairs, then walked till he reached the door to the room the children were in. He hesitated a moment; what if he was wrong? What if these were more of Higgs’ men? What possible excuse could he give for barging in on them?

Draco shook with the fierce internal struggle. Finally, he reached out and grabbed the doorknob. He'd been a coward many times during the war and squandered the chances offered him to do the right thing. For once, he was going to be brave. He wasn't going to let fear stop him from trying to help these kids, even if it killed him. He took a deep breath, grasped the handle and turned.

The door was locked.

He gaped at it in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He paced back and forth in front of the door, trying to think. He couldn’t use Alohamora, or Confringo, Expulso, Reducto, nothing he'd normally think of. What sort of spell was harmless enough that those bastards at the ministry would have allowed his provisional wand, yet could actually help? He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes, staring at the doorknob again. He touched it – yes, metal. Maybe, just maybe… he whipped out his wand and snapped it sharply at the knob. " _Glacius_!"

Within seconds, the knob was encased in ice and he grinned tightly. Now to see if it would work the way he hoped. He drew one leg up then kicked the door as hard as he could with the flat of his foot. Just like that, the doorknob shattered and the door flew open to reveal three kids huddled in the corner on the far side of the room, looking up at him fearfully.

"Come on, then!" he motioned for them to come to him, keeping his voice low. "We've got to get out of here!"

One of them stood up to face him. The young boy couldn't have been more than 9 or 10 – nearly old enough for Hogwarts. He was clearly terrified, but obviously trying to protect the other two anyway.

"W-who are you?"

Draco shook his head and quickly made his way over to them. "Look, I know you're scared, but we don't have time for this! I've got to get you three out of here before someone comes!"

The boy didn't budge. "How do we know you're not one of the other bad people who were fighting with them to kidnap us?"

Draco blinked. Other bad people? Oh Merlin, this just kept getting worse and worse. He held up his pencil wand and flicked out a quick Lumos, then extinguished it. "Look, I'm a wizard," he explained. "I'm here to rescue you."

The boy shook his head. "The man who brought us here was a wizard, too! That doesn't mean anything!"

Draco wanted nothing more than to just drag them bodily out of the room, but he looked down at the tear stained face of the young boy, and then over his shoulder at the smaller boy and girl huddled behind him. The girl's arm was wrapped up in a make-shift sling and her face was grey and drawn with pain. He sighed instead and tried to work up half a smile. "I'm Draco. What are your names?"

The boy blinked, then replied. "I'm Ben. This is Josh and Sophie." He scowled at Draco. "He broke Sophie's arm. Are you going to hurt us if we don't do what you say?"

Draco shook his head. "Absolutely not, but if we don't get out of here, they’ll do a lot more than break my arm for trying to rescue you." He watched as the children shared a communication of significant looks eerily reminiscent of Potter's golden trio. After a moment, the three of them turned to him.

"Ok, we'll follow you."

He nodded and turned for the door, then heard voices down the hall and footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco looked around the room and spied a chair near the door. He grabbed it, shoved the door closed and then wedged the chair up against it. He flicked his wand at the chair and then again at the door, hoping that simple sticking charms were not outside of the wand’s capabilities. A few seconds later someone began pounding on the door, but it stayed closed.

He turned to face the three now very frightened children, two of whom were openly sobbing.

"They're going to kill us!" Sophie wailed, her voice hitching with tears. "The bad men said if we t-tried to run again, we were all d-dead! And our parents!"

"NO!" Draco yelled, shocking her silent. "No," he said again, more gently this time. "No one is going to die today if I can help it." He looked around the room, grasping for ideas. "Besides, Harry Potter is fighting the bad men, so you know everything will work out just fine."

"Harry Potter?" Josh squeaked, looking hopeful. "He's here to rescue us?"

Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes. "No, _I'm_ rescuing you!" he pointed out, a bit miffed. "He's fighting the bad men, remember?"

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Ben asked looking at the door, where the pounding had grown incessant.

Draco cocked his head to one side and looked out the window on the other side of the room that showed the daylight was fast fading into dusk. He nodded slowly then walked over and pushed it open.

"It's too far down," Ben said, shaking his head. We thought about climbing out, but even if Josh and I could, Sophie's arm – she wouldn't be able to."

Draco smiled and held out his wand. Flick and swish. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Barely thirty seconds later, Draco carefully levitated Sophie down to where Josh and Ben were waiting on the lawn below. He clambered up onto the window ledge and cast a quick cushioning charm, then jumped down to join them. He hit the ground lightly, then swept Sophie up into his arms.

"Run for the road, boys," he told them as he adjusted Sophie against him as securely as he could. "We're going to catch the Knight Bus!"

"The Knight Bus?" Ben exclaimed. "I thought there would be Aurors! On brooms! And where's Harry Potter?"

"Keeping the bad men busy," Draco snapped, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. "Now shut up and run!"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Higgs' estate was quite grand, but there were no gates or fences. There was nothing between the escapees and the road except a large expanse of lawn with a border of trees and a shallow ditch running around the perimeter. But as the light faded, the boys tripped more than once on a stone or an uneven patch as they ran, and Draco almost lost his grip on Sophie when he stumbled over a rough spot. Sophie bit her lip, trying not to cry, but every stride sent a little jolt through her broken arm and soon she was weeping silently in Draco’s arms, and he couldn't help wondering if he had just made a huge and foolish mistake. He thought it wouldn't be long till the sticking charms gave out and Higgs’ men discovered they were missing. Once that happened – well, they might not have the maneuverability of a broom, but if they didn't hurry, it was possible the muggle vehicles could still catch them before they reached the road.

"I need to rest," Josh gasped out, stumbling again.

"We've got to keep going," Draco said, but he could see Josh was at his limit, and he shook his head. "Ok, but only a minute."

He looked back over his shoulder at the house, peering into the darkness to see if there was anyone following them, but it was hopeless. If there was anyone out there, he couldn't see them, and using a Lumos would surely give away their position. Then he heard the sound he'd been waiting for and dreading this whole time – an engine started, and they were out of time.

"Go! GO! We have to get to the road before they reach us!" he yelled, and they all poured on a fresh burst of speed brought on by the terror of being caught.

The fucking ministry and their fucking restrictions! If he could just apparate, he could have the kids safe at the manor in an instant. Instead, he was out in the middle of nowhere, running for his life, and likely to meet a horrible and painful death before the night was through.

And just like that, they were passing through the trees, stumbling across the ditch and looking up at the road. Draco sobbed in relief as he stuck his wand out, waving it madly. In the year it took the next few seconds to pass, the cars were getting closer as they tore over the lawn. The voices of men yelling were loud and clear, and Draco shuddered in fear, bracing for the inevitable agony of bullets ripping through his body he was sure to feel at any moment. Then a great whooshing drew his attention back to the road. He had never been so happy to see that ridiculous, purple, triple decker monstrosity as it pulled up to the curb before them. He gratefully allowed the conductor to usher them onboard and help get the children settled, all three together, in one of the beds.

He glanced out the window and his heart lurched in his chest as he watched Higgs' car come to a screeching halt, stopping just short of the tree line, with another car right behind them. Raj and Bobby jumped out, Higgs following at a more sedate pace. Several more men got out of the other car, all of them spreading out and searching through the trees and the long grass in the ditch, obviously looking for the children and him.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Higgs' angry voice rang clearly through the open window, and Draco cast a quick Muffliato around the bed the children were resting in. "They can’t have just vanished. Find them!"

As Draco watched, Raj walked towards the road, coming within touching distance of the bus, and looked straight up at him. Raj scanned back and forth, eyes searching intently, but seemed unable to see them. None of the men milling about and searching did. Raj proceeded to edge around the bus without even noticing anything strange about what he was doing.

"I… how do they not…" Draco whispered, but Stan just let out a laugh.

"Muggles never notice nuffink," he said with a shake of his head. "But when we pick up out here, it never hurts ta put on a muggle confounding charm. Just fer safety sake, ya know."

A pained cry jerked Draco's attention back to Higgs. Draco’s stomach twisted in horror as he watched Raj drag Harry from the car and throw him on the ground in front of Higgs.

"I want answers, Jimmy."

Harry surreptitiously glanced at the Knight Bus as he struggled to his feet. "The fuck d'ya want me to tell you, Joe?" he asked, murderous expression on his face. "S'with you the whole time! How the fuck do I know what happened? I can promise you I'm going to beat his arse black and blue when I catch up with him."

Draco gasped when Higgs backhanded Harry, sending him sprawling on the ground. Joe tilted his head at where Harry lay, and Raj and Bobby stepped up to grab his arms and roughly pull him back to his feet, holding him securely between them.

"I really liked you, Jimmy, despite your volatile unpredictability, and I appreciated working with you." Higgs punched him in the face, putting the full force of his body behind it, and Harry sank to his knees, stunned. "Unfortunately, your little fling has jeopardized my operation. You cost me months of work and a lot of money, but more importantly, you compromised my reputation."

At that, Higgs started to kick him repeatedly in the gut and chest while Raj and Bobby held his arms securely. Draco's fingers clutched at his useless wand as he watched, helpless to do anything.

Stan peered out the window beside him. "Izzat… Harry Potter out there? Wif doze muggles?"

Draco nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

"I'm afraid my business partners won't take me seriously if I don't make an example of you and your pretty boyfriend. I'm sure you understand."

"C'mon, Joe, he's not worth your effort" Harry sounded groggy, voice slurred as the struggled to speak through swollen lips. "Wouldn't you rather take your frustrations out on me? I'm right here."

Higgs pulled out his gun and aimed it at Harry. "So long, Jimmy. When I find him, I promise you, I'll kill Lucas slowly."

"No, no, nonoNO!" Draco chanted, pressed up against the window as he watched the scene unfold. This was insane, but Draco couldn't just stand there and _do nothing_ while Higgs killed Potter in front of him. He took a step toward the door, knowing full well that he wasn't likely to do anything but get himself killed as well. He froze when a loud crack echoed through the cool evening air and several Aurors twisted into existence on the road beside the bus. Draco found himself staring directly into the eyes of Ron Weasley. His face twisted into a grimace as he lifted his wand to point it at Draco.

Behind him, Draco saw Higgs and his men were recovering from their initial shock at the inexplicable appearance, and Draco motioned frantically for Weasley to look as Higgs jerked his gun up to take aim at the new threat. Weasley's eyes went comically wide as he whirled around, whipping his wand up into a defensive position.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Higgs snarled, pointing his gun directly at Weasley. "Shoot these arseholes!" he shouted and as Draco watched, all Higgs' men started firing on the Aurors.

"Protego!" Weasly shouted, and a barrier sprang up in front of the Aurors, flashing and sparking every time a bullet hit it. He staggered under the ferocity of the onslaught, and the barrier began to waver as maintaining the spell sapped his energy. With their attention split, Harry managed to wrench himself free of Raj and Bobby and dove at Higgs, bearing him down to the ground.

"HARRY!" Draco slammed his hands against the window as he watched the two figures on the ground struggling for the gun. While they scuffled, the other Aurors leapt into action.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Incarcerous!"

In a matter of moments, quiet reigned as Higgs' men were on the ground, disarmed, stunned and restrained. The only remaining sounds came from where Higgs and Harry were still thrashing about, having not been hit by a spell. As Weasley flicked his wand, about to cast something over the two of them, a single gunshot rent the night.

Draco leapt from the bus and ran toward Harry, only to be caught by Weasley before he could reach him.

"Let me go!" he shouted, struggling to get free.

"Malfoy!" Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "Stop it! Don't make me incarcerous your arse!"

As Draco looked at Weasley, his control crumbled beneath the weight of terror and exhaustion. A detached part of his mind informed him it was humiliating to let a Weasley of all people see him stripped bare of his normal defenses, all his conflicted feelings plain to read on his face, but he just couldn't find it in himself to _care_.

He glanced over to where Harry lay with Higgs in a crumpled heap on the ground. The two Aurors were carefully levitating them apart, casting a quick Petrificus to prevent any further shots from being fired. He turned back to Weasley and grabbed a handful of his cloak, getting right up in his face. "I need to know he's alright! Is he even alive? I can’t believe you aren't right there, by his side! I thought you were his best friend!"

Weasley placed a hand on Draco's chest and gave him a firm shove, forcing him back a step. "I am his best friend, you gormless wanker!" he snapped, scowling as he yanked his cloak free of Draco's grasp. "Simmons has medi-wizard training," he said, pointing with his thumb over to where the Auror in question was helping Harry stand up. "I stay out of the way and let him do his job." They both watched as Simmons cast a diagnostic charm on Harry. After a moment, he was surrounded by a golden glow and Weasley let out a sigh, his voice taking on the weary familiarity that comes with having done something many times before. "If he'd thought Harry's life was at risk, he'd already be at St. Mungo's." He gave Draco a rueful smile. "Lucky bastard will be just fine, like usual. Rest of us will end up with a few more grey hairs. Like bloody usual."

A wave of relief flooded Draco, so strong his knees nearly buckling as he staggered a bit.

Weasley uttered a grunt of surprise but caught him before he hit the ground. "Easy there, Malfoy," he said, guiding him back toward the Knight Bus. "And since when do you care if Harry lives or dies, anyway?" he asked, tone mildly curious rather than confrontational.

"I… I don't," Draco sputtered, scrambling for an explanation. "I… he... owes me. That's all. Yeah," he nodded weakly as he climbed back on the bus. "Don't want him to die. He has to pay me back."

Weasley studied him, disbelief etched into his features. "Riiiight." He gave Draco a nod. "Whatever. I'm sure Harry will explain… " he waved a hand around to encompass Draco and everything around them, "… this, whatever it is, in the debrief later."

Before Draco had a chance to process that and start to panic, Weasley turned to where Stan waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Haven't got all night, y'know," Stan said, shaking his head at Ron. "There's other stranded witches and wizards out there what's waiting fer the bus."

Weasley chuckled. "Thanks for the emergency call, Stan," he said, nodding at him. "Please bring Malfoy and the children to the Ministry as soon as possible."

Draco jerked up in alarm. "Wait, what?" He shook his head. "No, no, no, no! I just want to go home, go to bed and put this whole awful day behind me!"

Weasley gave him a flat look. "Tough luck. We need to get your statement first, Malfoy." He narrowed his eyes at Draco. "You can go in the bus with the kids or you can side along with me. Choice is yours, but I thought this might be a bit more comfortable for you."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. "Such a generous offer," he said dryly. "It's so very difficult to choose, but I supposed I'll go with the bus then."

Weasley huffed out a laugh as he studied Draco appraisingly. "I'm not privy to the details of what Harry's been working on, but... well, from what I can see, it looks to me like you might have saved Harry's life tonight. So…" He took a deep breath through his nose before thrusting his hand out at Draco. "Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco stared at the hand for a long moment before looking up at Weasley, utterly gobsmacked. This day just kept getting weirder.

"Uhm." He swallowed, blinked a few times, then tentatively reached out with his own. Weasley grasped his hand firmly and gave it a strong shake before letting him go.

"See you at the Ministry," he said as he stepped off the bus. "Just don't get lost on the way!" 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Draco slumped against the table he was seated at, clutching a mug of sub-par tea, and wished desperately for this night to be over. He was exhausted, his head ached, and he'd been there for hours answering the same questions over and over, almost like they were looking for him to trip up on a lie. But there was nothing to trip on. He just kept telling them what happened – though, as far as he was concerned, the Ministry didn't need to know the intimate details of how he and Harry had 'pretended' to be lovers. Thankfully, they had been much more interested in any details Draco could recall Higgs sharing in front of him. Once it had finally been established beyond a doubt that he really didn't know much, they'd let him be, advising him to relax with his tea and that someone would be with him shortly.

Almost as if summoned by the thought, the door opened and Weasley walked into the room. Draco set his cup down and nodded as he took the seat across from him, then drew his wand and held it by the tips between his hands. Weasley stared down at it for a long moment before he finally looked back up at Draco, his expression at once both pained and resolved.

Draco knew what that meant, and it made his stomach churn. Potter had told him straight up when this all started that he would be obliviated, and it appeared that was exactly what was going to happen. No chance to appeal to his solicitor or talk to anyone. No negotiation. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest and looked away.

"The case Harry is working on is highly classified. Even though we got Higgs tonight, the investigation is still active, and... complicated. The DMLE cannot take any chances that the details of it might get out."

Draco let out a snort and looked back at Weasley. "But I don't _know_ anything that matters! There was a very bad man who kidnapped some children and would have happily killed me, and now he's dead. That's all I know! I have zero interest in learning more, and I promise I will never tell a soul, living or dead about what happened. How on earth does leaving me with my memories intact jeopardize your investigation?"

"I'm sorry," Weasley said shaking his head. "I really am, Malfoy. I honestly believe you, but I don't make the policies."

Draco sneered at him. "You just have the good fortune to be the one to enforce them."

Weasley's jaw tightened. "I don't take any pleasure in doing this to you, whether you believe it or not."

All the fight went out of Draco and he dropped his gaze to the mug in front of him.

"I wonder about the children, you know," he said, picking it back up and fidgeting with it nervously. "If I were to see them again, walking through Diagon Alley. I wouldn't recognise them, and if they tried to speak to me, well." He glanced up at Weasley and let out a humourless laugh. "At best, I'd brush them off as mistaking me for someone else." He looked down at the cup again. "But more likely, I'd just assume they were pranking the former Death Eater. I'd probably be cold and short with them." He shrugged then put the mug down before fixing his eyes on Weasley. "I'm not even terribly fond of children you know, but _I_ got them out of there. Me. And as unlikely as it may be that I ever run into Ben, Josh or Sophie again, I'd really rather not have them think I'm an enormous tosser who would treat them like they were nothing, like they didn't matter, so would you please at least do me the courtesy of letting them know I won't be able to remember them?" His expression grew hard for a moment. "Or is the ministry planning to obliviate the child victims who know too much as well?"

Weasley stared at him as if he'd never seen him before. Draco just waited. Finally, Weasley blinked several times, then cleared his throat before he replied. "Uhm. No. They weren't planning to obliviate the children." He blinked at Draco again, then abruptly rose to his feet.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his face away, waiting for the spell to hit, wondering what cockamamie story they had concocted to feed him to explain the missing hours or his presence at the Ministry. As seconds passed and nothing happened, he grew tense. He opened one eye to glare at Weasley.

"Well?" he demanded. "Get on with it already so I can at least get back to the part of my life I'm allowed to remember!"

"Err. You know what? Hold on just a minute."

With that cryptic comment, Weasley walked out, leaving Draco stunned and confused. He stared at the door for a moment, then rested his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands. He had no idea what was going on.

Fortunately it wasn’t long before the door opened again. Draco looked up to see that this time, it wasn't just Weasley. Potter was right behind him and Draco shot to his feet. He took a step toward Harry before checking himself and stopping.

"Are you alright?" he asked studying Harry carefully. His arm was in a sling and his face was badly bruised. He was walking gingerly, clearly in pain. "Why are you even walking around? Shouldn't you be at St. Mungo's to get that healed?"

Weasley chuckled as Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "That's pretty much what everybody's been saying since he got here," Weasley explained. "But for some reason, he insisted on hanging around to do the debrief tonight, and arguing that we go against DMLE policy and make an exception for you."

Draco stared at Weasley, eyes wide, then swung his gaze over to fix on Harry. Weasley continued.

"He said you were an exceptional asset under duress and should be rewarded for taking the initiative to get the children to safety."

"By not being obliviated?" Draco asked cautiously.

"By having the restrictions lifted from your wand right now," Harry replied. "And since that's a full year early, it would be hard to explain if you couldn't remember what you did to deserve it." He shrugged. "Robards did insist you submit to a Binding Promise. I told him you could make it to me. We'd be bound till the case is resolved. Magical handcuffs this time." He gave Draco a small grin. "And, well, I just thought… you won't be able to talk to anyone about what happened, but if you might _want_ to, then… uhm." Harry blushed ever so slightly. "Well. We could do that. Talk, I mean. But. It'd be up to you."

Draco’s heart nearly skipped a beat at the realisation that _he would get his magic back_ , and be allowed to remember. Even more, Potter obviously wasn't planning to simply sweep what happened between them under the cauldron as something that just happened during the course of his investigation.

Weasley looked back and forth between the two of them, then rolled his eyes. "Well? Are you making the promise, or am I obliviating you? It's late, Hermione's waiting at home for me, and if I don't get an answer in the next five seconds, I'm going to hex the both of you."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "I'll make that promise." He licked his lips, then offered his hand to Harry. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Good," Harry said, taking his hand, his intense stare fixing Draco in place. "Me, too."

Draco shivered at the promise in Harry's tone. He was very much looking forward to their upcoming discussions.


End file.
